Weapon Camouflage
in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.]] Weapon Camouflage, usually referred to as Camo, is a colored pattern applied to weapons to allow them to blend in to environments, although it is more often used for players to "show off" their achievements in-game as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 camouflages are unlocked by Headshots. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, camouflages can be purchased for each, with the exception of Golden Camouflage, which costs and is available only after the player has Prestiged 14 times. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, weapon camouflage is achieved by increasing the weapon level of a weapon. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, they are achieved mostly through headshots, one-shot kills or aircraft destroyed depending on the weapon type. After the camouflages that require the aforementioned, there are different challenges to unlock them, such as killing a certain amount of enemies with no perks equipped. In Call of Duty: Ghosts they are achieved getting kills, assists, long shots, rescue kills, kills in one life, point blank kills, kills shortly after reloading, shortly after sliding, with no attachments, while leaning, while crouched, winning a clan war in gold division or higher, and leveling the clan up to clan level 23. *Camouflages can be applied to primary weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Camouflages were planned to be in Call of Duty: World at War, but Treyarch canceled this idea to save memory. In addition (according to them), camouflage on most weapons did not look appealing. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II,'' Treyarch introduced DLC Camouflages which could be purchased in separate packs. Each comes with the camouflage, three custom reticles, as well as a Calling Card. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Alternate Desert Camouflage - A camouflage found on the M21 in "The Bog" and in "All In" using the "Give All" command. *Unknown Ghillie Camouflage - A camouflage based on the Ghillie Suit, that is exclusive to the M21 in "Blackout" and "All Ghilled Up". *Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. Available immediately. *Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors. Available immediately. (Note: During the campaign mission "One Shot, One Kill" a unique, predominantly green and black woodland camouflage is present on both the player's and Captain MacMillan's M21 rifles. *Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on gray and black colors. Unlocked at 25 headshots. *Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. Unlocked at 75 headshots (50 for shotguns). *Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. It appears as mere red lines along the gun's normal furniture. Unlocked at 150 headshots (100 for shotguns). *Golden Camouflage - A golden camouflage. Complete all challenges for that category of weapon (for example, a golden AK-47 requires all of the assault rifles' challenges complete). Once all challenges are completed for a category of weapon, players will unlock a gold covered variant of one particular weapon from that category. Players can only unlock gold camouflage versions of the AK-47, Mini Uzi, M1014, M60E4 and Dragunov in this manner. Golden Camouflage is also unlocked automatically for the Desert Eagle at Level 55. Call of Duty: World at War Weapon camouflage was planned for Call of Duty: World at War, but were cut from the game for unknown reasons. Names for the camouflage patterns are present in the game's files. *Reich *Siberian *Royal *Yankee *Rising Sun *Golden Camouflage *Blood *Olive *Setting Sun *Jewel *Ocean Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Unknown Arctic Camouflage - A variant featured on the player's ACR rifle during the campaign mission "Cliffhanger". It features several blue hues, most closely resembling a hybrid between the Arctic camouflage, and the Warsaw camouflage from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *White Tape Camouflage - A camouflage made out of white tape, found only on the FAMAS, and only in campaign and Spec Ops. *Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. Available immediately. *Arctic Camouflage - A camouflage based on white and gray colors. Available immediately. Also, in campaign, a SPAS-12 can be found that has a white handguard, functioning as basic arctic camouflage. *Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors. Unlocked at 5 headshots. *Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on black and gray colors. Unlocked at 15 headshots. *Urban Camouflage - A camouflage based on red, white, gray and black colors. Unlocked at 30 headshots. *Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. Unlocked at 75 headshots. *Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. Unlocked at 150 headshots. *Fall Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown, orange, yellow, and black colors (when applied to some weapons, however, it also gains purple). Unlocked at 250 headshots. * Golden Camouflage - A golden Desert Eagle using the same weapon model from Modern Warfare is obtainable by modifying game files. Call of Duty: Black Ops All camouflages are unlocked at level 22 and available for purchase with the exception of Golden Camouflage, which is unlocked once the player reaches Prestige 14. *Dusty Camouflage - Flat, tan finish. *Ice Camouflage - Flat, sky blue finish. *Red Camouflage - Flat, red finish. *Olive Camouflage - Flat, olive finish. *Nevada Camouflage - Similar to Desert camouflage, but less mottled. *Sahara Camouflage - Mix of Desert and Fall camouflage. *ERDL Camouflage - Camouflage consisting of green, gray, and light and dark browns. *Tiger Camouflage - Colors of a tiger, with boldly-contrasting Orange and Black. * Berlin Camouflage - Similar to Urban, but with olive instead of gray. *Warsaw Camouflage - Similar to Urban camouflage, but with a green/turquoise color instead of red. *Siberia Camouflage- White with almost sparkly, good contrasting blue square-like shapes. *Yukon Camouflage - White, gray, and black. *Woodland Camouflage - Different greens and some browns, just like a forest. *Flora Camouflage - Green colors and brown, darker than Woodland camouflage. *Golden Camouflage - Gold with black accents on certain weapons, Unlocked at prestige 14 for 50,000 . Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapon camouflages return again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Camouflages are earned by ranking up one's weapon rather than through headshot challenges. There are no secondary weapon camouflages present in the game. There are thirteen weapon camouflages: *Classic - Similar to Woodland camouflage from Black Ops. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 3. *Snow - Similar to Urban camouflage, but with white spots. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 5 and 6. *Multicam - A mix between Classic, Snow, and Desert camouflage. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 6, 7 and 8. *Digital Urban - Classic camouflage, but in darker hue and MARPAT. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 8, 10 and 11. *Hex - Rock and hexagonal pattern. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 10, 11 and 16. *Choco - Similar to Nevada camouflage from Black Ops. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 13, 14 and 20. *Snake - Similar to Call of Duty 4's alternate desert camouflage. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 18 and 23. *Blue - Appears to be a blue paint spill. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 21, 23, 24 and 25. *Red - Similar to Digital Camouflage from previous game, but in red. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 26 and 27. *Autumn - Printed leaves pattern. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 29 and 30. *Gold - Similar to Gold camouflage from previous games, but covers every surface of weapons. This camouflage unlocks at weapon proficiency level 31. *Winter (Available for Call of Duty ELITE founders, through modding, and through prestige on the Wii) *Marine (Wii only, also obtainable via a Call of Duty ELITE premium membership.) Call of Duty: Black Ops II Camouflage in Black Ops II is unlocked by completing sets of challenges for that weapon. In addition, camouflages can now be applied to secondary weapons, including the Combat Knife. This is the first Call of Duty with DLC camouflage which could be purchased in the in-game store. Camouflage is also available in the campaign, available for any type of weapon that supports camouflage. Default *DEVGRU *A-TACS AU *ERDL *Siberia *Choco *Blue Tiger *Bloodshot *Ghostex: Delta 6 *Kryptek: Typhon *Carbon Fiber *Cherry Blossom *Art of War *Ronin *Skulls *Gold *Diamond - Complete all camouflage challenges in a weapon category. *Flecktarn - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Flora - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Nevada - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Sahara - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Tiger - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. DLC *CE Digital - Camo included with Hardened/Care Package editions of the game. You can also get it through getting the Hardened/Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Ghosts *Elite Member - Being a Call of Duty: ELITE member with a linked account (PS3/Xbox 360) - Everyone (PC) *Jungle Warfare *Benjamins *Dia de Muertos *Graffiti *Kawaii *Party Rock *Zombies *Viper *Bacon *Ghosts - Obtained by pre-ordering Call of Duty: Ghosts at a participating retailer. *Paladin - Was voted by community to be a camouflage on PC, but not Xbox 360 and PS3. But recently was released for Xbox 360. *Cyborg - Was voted by community to be a camouflage on Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. *Comics - Lost community vote but was recently released on Xbox 360. *Dragon - Was voted by community to be a camouflage on Xbox 360 and PS3, but not PC. *Aqua *Breach *Desert Coyote *Glam *Pack-A-Punch *Rogue *Weaponized 115 *Octane *Beast *Dead Man's Hand *UK Punk *Afterlife *Advanced Warfare - Pre-order Advanced Warfare Cut Camouflage *Massacre Call of Duty: Ghosts Default *Snow *Brush *Autumn *Ocean *Scale *Red *Caustic *Crocodile *Green *Net *Trail *Woodland *Gold *Body Count *Kiss of Death *War Cry - Diamond Division (Win 1 Clan War) DLC *Ice - Obtained by getting the Season Pass *Spectrum - Obtained by pre-ordering the game off of the Microsoft Store *Holiday Sweater - Festive Holiday Camo (Free download from December 12th on Xbox 360 & PC. December 18th on all others) *Ducky - From Ducky Pack *Inferno - From Inferno Pack *Circuit - From Circuit Pack *Space Cats - From Space Cats Pack *Cpt. Price - From Cpt. Price Legend Pack *Makarov - From Makarov Legend Pack *Molten - From Molten Pack *Eyeballs - From Eyeballs Pack *Heartlands - From Heartlands Pack *Hex - From Hex Pack *1987 - From 1987 Pack *Blunt Force - From Blunt Force Pack *Advanced Warfare - From pre-ordering Advanced Warfare *Bling - From Bling Pack *Fitness - From Fitness Pack *Unicorn - From Unicorn Pack *Heavy Metal - From Heavy Metal Pack *Extinction - From Extinction Pack *Koi - From Koi Pack Hidden Camos (Cut Content) *Yellow Ray *Aqua *Desert *Pain *Skulls *Golden Spiked *Spiked *Ghost *Broken Glass *Sorrow *Tiger *Starburst Hidden Camouflage Gallery Hidden Camouflage 12 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 11 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 10 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 9 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 8 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 7 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 6 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 5 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 4 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 3 CoDG.png Hidden Camouflage 1 CoDG.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Default *Multicam *Multicam Black *Urban *Stranden *Woodland *Kryptek Raid *Digital Classic *Kryptek Highlander *Kryptek Yeti *Digital Urban *Concrete *Urban Jet *Kryptek Neptune *Carbon Fiber *Sentinel *Gold *Diamond *Royalty DLC *Nanotech *Creature *Magma *Lightning Gallery M249 SAW Blue Tiger CoD4.PNG|Blue Tiger on an M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. AK47_Golden_Camouflage_Reloading_CoD4.jpg|Reloading a Golden Camouflaged AK-47 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. FAMAS_ACOG_Red_Tiger_Camouflage_MW2.png|Red Tiger on a FAMAS with an ACOG Scope in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ACR Digital Camo MW2.jpg|Digital Camouflage on an ACR with a Holographic Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. UrbanIntervention.png|Urban Camouflage on an Intervention with a Thermal Scope in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Intervention_Fall_Camouflage_MW2.jpg|An Intervention with Fall Camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. M1014_Fall.PNG|An M1014 with a Suppressor and Fall Camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 via modding. AK74u Dusty BO.png|The Dusty camouflage on the AK74u in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MAC11 Flora Camouflage BO.jpg|A MAC11 with Flora Camouflage in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Golden MAC-11.png|A MAC11 with Golden Camouflage in Call of Duty: Black Ops. AK47_ACOG_Hex_Camouflage_MW3.jpg|An AK-47 with an ACOG Scope and Hex camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ACR_Fall_Camoflouge_Resistance_MW3.png|An ACR 6.8 with Autumn camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Gold AA12.png|An AA-12 with Gold camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Camo-unlock.jpg|All camouflage unlock and the secret camo in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Trivia General *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War game files there are references to a camouflage that would have been unlocked through Prestige Mode. The description says "Go get some sun" and codename for unlock condition is "PERKS_ALL_PLAY_AND_NO_WORK". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In early Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 development stages, the Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare woodland camouflage was used instead of the current one. This can be found within the game files as the "bushdweller" camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, weapon camouflages only appear on the first-person model of the weapon, while the third-person model will have the default skin. This is due to the Wii's graphical limitations. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There were camouflages seen on secondary weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 trailers prior to release, but were cut out for unknown reason. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, if the player has founders status on Call of Duty ELITE, the player will unlock the Winter Camouflage. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, camouflage no longer covers optical attachments or heartbeat sensors. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, camouflage can now be applied to secondaries and the Assault Shield. *Camouflages are not available on local play in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. *There were several camos cut from the final version of Black Ops II, including an Electric camo, a Swamp camo similar to the ERDL camo and a Tiger camo with patterns of the Blue Tiger camo. Call of Duty: Ghosts *In the Extinction mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts, if the player equips an attachment found from a trash bag or box, it will equip a random camo. Reference Category:Customization